Una Reina De Guerra
by Funny Wara
Summary: ...Cuando el caos se apodera del mundo, ¿que mejor que estar codo a codo con una reina de guerra?, y que mejor para sentirse vivo que casi morir...Las cosas detrás de un grupo militar son unos bellos ojos azules, de los cuales soy esclavo...
1. Chapter 1

Una Reina De guerra

Capítulo 1

…

…

…

(Los siguientes hechos son ficticios, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia)…

Febrero 25 de 2855, el gobierno británico se declara en guerra contra el estado español por negligentes actividades cometidas en su contra, el estado español codo a codo con el estado de Portugal hacen frente a esta guerra haciendo que las calles de todo el reino unido se convirtieran en una zona de combate, todo ocurre de un momento a otro las calles de la ciudad de Manchester se convierte en un escenario de guerra con armas bastante avanzadas , llevándose consigo a varios ciudadanos residentes y turistas de aquella ciudad…en una habitación de un hotel de aquella ciudad se encontraba un chico de cabellos rojizos, el infierno no había llegado hasta el…aun…

-Después de unas décadas de ardua labor en la CIA creo que me he ganado este respiro- se decía a sí mismo el chico mientras se sentaba en su cama…vio la hora luego se entretuvo un rato y luego, este dicho "infierno" toco a su puerta…se oían disparos y gritos de los ciudadanos, de los solados tanto ingleses como españoles y algunos portugueses…el chico primero reacciono lentamente y cuando vio aquella zona de combate se percató de que era hora de actuar, tomo su Jericob 9-48 y se preparó para cualquier "visitante" que quisiera entrar en su habitación, el chico estaba preparado después de trabajar con una entidad tan influyente como lo era la CIA era obvio que sabía que hacer…

Después de unos 45 minutos de gritos y disparos se percató de que no había entrado nadie ni siquiera al edifico…entonces se dio cuenta de que era hora de actuar y fue hacia todas las puertas de aquel hotel las cerro convirtiendo aquel edificio en su trinchera…los habitantes del hotel estaban allí viendo al hombre actuar, la mayoría de estos eran residentes y hablaban inglés…

-What are you doing?- preguntaban varios residentes del hotel, el chico sabiendo manejar ambos idiomas les respondió para que se relajaran…

-be here until all pass go to their rooms, I will take care that we're safe- le dijo a los visitantes y estos ya un poco más calmados se fueron a sus habitaciones…

El chico estuvo allí casi toda la noche el reloj marcaba las 2:19am y el chico no hacía más que buscar con sus ojos algo con que distraerse…en su arma no había sino un cartucho con 7 balas, ¿Qué haría si estas balas llegaran a acabarse en un momento crítico?...¿que se supone que debía hacer ahora? ¿Salir a buscar ayuda?, muchas dudas rodeaban al chico de cabellos rojos, todo era silencio hasta que unos pasos alertaron al chico, se oían pasos y por lo que el chico sabia sobre ataques o asedios sabían que eran un convoy militar con indicaciones por señas, es decir no decían una sola palabra para no arriesgar el operativo con sus charlas o gritos…

Cuando los pasos se detuvieron, y de repente un golpe fuerte estremeció el espacio y varios hombres armados llenaron el vacío del palco principal del hotel, el chico se hizo al lado de una pared para el momento de la acción…

-Bien señoritas, a bailar- dijo el chico saliendo de su resguardo y disparando a quemarropa a tres de los soldados de la primera fila, los soldados cayeron abatidos pero el chico se frustro al darse cuenta de que las balas de su arma no podían atravesar su blindaje y que eran más de 15 soldados…

-bien, será a la escuela antigua- el chico fue hacia una zona de habitaciones más oscura donde los soldados le siguieron con tal de abatirle, ya en la oscuridad empezó a atacarlos nada mas con sus manos, en menos de 2 minutos 3 de los 10 soldados se habían adentrado en aquella zona ya estaban inconscientes en el suelo, el chico al darse cuenta de que no eran hábiles con las manos siguió atacándoles hasta no dejar sino uno en pie, este soldado trato de seguirle con su arma pero cayo noqueado al suelo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…

-inútiles, ¿y se hacen llamar soldados?- el chico dijo esto pero no se percató de una persona estaba detrás de el, y cuando se dio la vuelta empezó una batalla campal, este personaje le daba la talla al chico en combate mano a mano, el chico no distinguía a esa persona ya que era muy oscura la habitación, pero entre golpes y varias patadas al aire este personaje había casi agotado las fuerzas del chico, y cuando estaban frente a frente alguien se levantó detrás del chico golpeándoles por detrás dejando a este chico inconsciente…

Cuando el chico estaba recuperando la conciencia, podía oír conversaciones a su alrededor…

-Díaz, tráeme un traductor, y un vaso con agua, este tonto sí que me hizo sudar- decía una voz que el chico noto que era perteneciente a una fémina…

El chico intento levantarse pero al tener todos sus sentidos activados vio que estaba encadenado en una celda, donde se veía la luz de la madrigada entrar por los barrotes de aquella celda…

-¿y que aremos con él?- preguntaba uno de los soldados a la que parecía ser su "comandante"

-eso lo decido yo, esperemos que podamos sacar ventaja de este tonto- el chico se dio cuenta de que estaban platicando sobre el…

-EY, este "tonto" está despierto- protestaba el chico pelirrojo aun encadenado a su celda…

-jajá, por fin despertó, días llama a todo el convoy quiero que vean esto- la chica decía esto desde arriba de la celda lugar donde la mirada del chico pelirrojo no llegaba…

Mientras el soldado fue en busca de todos sus compañeros, el chico estaba planeando su escape…mientras tanto la chica se burlaba del aun sobre la celda…

-la verdad me diste problemas haya adentro niño- decía la chica…

-¿niño? Tengo 29 años- se defendía el chico…

-si pero peleas como chico de 14-

-¿eras tu quien peleaba conmigo?-

-que no te sorprenda que una chica te patee el trasero- alardeaba la chica…

-me sorprendería si hubiera sido una pelea justa-

…

…

…

Continuara…

¿Preguntas?

¿Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

…

…

…

-¿a qué te refieres con justa?-

-a que unos de tus soldados me golpeo cuando no estaba viendo-

-ya te había pateado el trasero antes de que Gómez te golpeara con su arma-

Cuando el soldado llego con todos sus compañeros estos rodearon la jaula se veía que eran personas muy fuertes, y cuando la chica hizo presencia frente a la celda donde la mirada del chico pelirrojo llegaba el vio unos hermosos cabellos azules sacudirse con la brisa y al voltear se encontró con sus bellos ojos azules, y dos mechones blancos que adornaban su hermoso rostro hizo que este chico se sonrojara…la chica al ver que su "prisionero" tenía unos bellos ojos esmeralda y unos cabellos rojos como como el mismísimo fuego, también se sonrojo un poco…

-Escúchenme todos- gritaba la chica…

Mientras que el chico solo se sentaba en la celda intentando desencadenarse…

-este tonto que ven aquí, abatió a 10 de ustedes en menos de 5 minutos, no sé si este tonto en muy hábil o ustedes unos inútiles- decía la chica regañando a los que parecían sus subordinados…

-yo digo que un tanto de las dos, o más bien mucho de las dos- decía el chico mientras se liberaba de las cadenas silenciosa mente…

-ja, bueno debo decir que si, ellos son unos inútiles, pero tu mi amigo no eres muy hábil, ya que fui yo quien te pateo el trasero- la chica decía esto mientras se acercó a la celda pegando su cuerpo a los barrotes y cuando fue el momento el chico se acercó rápidamente a los barrotes y ya libre de sus cadenas ato por el cuello a la chica de cabello azules, sometiéndola ante el…

-¿ahora te parezco poco hábil?- le decía el chico a la chica mientras apretaba la cadena en el cuello de la chica, pegándola aún más contra la celda…

-¿Cómo es que te soltaste las cadenas? ¿Acaso?-

-si, tengo las muñecas rotas, ¿sorprendida?- el chico dijo esto mirando retador a la chica…

-la verdad, no, yo tengo mi muñecas igual, creo que es por las muchas veces que me eh quitado un par de cadenas o esposas- decía la chica sosteniéndole la mirada al chico…

Los soldados apuntaron con sus armas hacia el chico y la chica…

-esperen, esperen un momento- le decía la chica a los soldados…

El chico miro a la chica confundido de lo que pudiera hacer…

-bien, te diré lo que harás ahora tonto- la chica le decía esto al chico con tranquilidad…

-no creo que estés en posición de ordenarme nada- le decía mientras apretaba más las cadenas casi al borde de asfixiar a la chica…

-je tmm- reía la chica con voz entre cortada por la presión en su cuello…

-si yo quiero puedo matarte aquí, así que no entiendo que es lo divertido- amenazaba el chico mientras soltaba un poco al notar los gemidos de dolor de la chica…

-créeme, yo no quiero morir ahorcada y tú no quieres una bala en tu maldita frente, así que no me importa que me mates, después de eso no saldrás vivo, así que, sigues siendo un tonto-

El chico al oír eso decidió hacerle un trato con la chica…

-bien, te soltare pero con una condición-

-¿condición? Jajaja a mí no me pones condiciones, si me vas a matar hazlo de una vez-

-solo te pido que me escuches, yo no debería estar aquí, quiero hablar, eso es lo único que quiero sin armas, sin gente solo tú y yo-

-ah ¿sin armas? ¿Así de fácil?-

-sí, no quiero pelear, yo…te doy mi palabra-

La chica al oír esta frase le ordeno a todos sus soldados que se retiraran y estos algo dudoso se marcharon, y cuando el chico y la chica se quedaron solos empezó el trato acordado…

-bien, ya suéltame-

El chico libero a la chica y está tocándose el cuello dio dos pasos lejos de la celda…

-ahora escúchame, yo no debería estar aquí, no soy tu enemigo, ni tu aliado-

La chica desenfundo su arma y le apunto a la celda

-¿te querías hacer el héroe? yo sé que eres infiltrado de este asqueroso país, y que buscas detenerme a mí y a mis revolucionarios-…

-que, de que hablas ¿infiltrado? No se ni siquiera porque empezaron con esta guerra-…

-bien, DAME UNA EXPLICACION, ¿Por qué hablas inglés? ¿Cómo aprendiste a luchar así?-...

-lo único que te digo es que sea de quien sea este guerra no estoy de ningún bando, y la vida misma me enseño a pelear así-…

-¿dime de dónde eres? Y ¿Quién eres? si no quieres una bala en tu frente-

-uggg si que eres una mujer difícil, pero da igual si hay una guerra da igual quien sepa quién soy-

El chico se puso como en su celda y se preparó para relatar su historia personal…

-yo soy hiroto, soy de la CIA o más bien era de la CIA, trabaja hace unos años con la ONU (Organización de las naciones unidas) pero luego de muchas años de duro trabajo me quería dar un respiro por todo el mundo y que mejor país que Inglaterra para comenzar, pero ahora tengo en frente a una mujer loca que amenaza con matarme, creo que no te gustaría hacer que mi historia termine aquí, ya que no tengo nada que ver con todo esto- le dijo con toda la naturalidad posible…

-¿y porque atacaste a mis tropas?- le pregunto la chica…

-Por qué asediaron mi trinchera, creo que es muy común si te saludan tu saludas, y si te la buscan, la encuentran, ustedes comenzaron, no debieron entrar a ese hotel así como así-

-debe ser una broma, ¿Cuál es tu objetivo?-

-bueno por el momento escapar de ti-

-¿y a dónde iras?-

-mientras no esté cerca de ti me importa un bledo a donde vaya-

-mira, tonto…mi objetivo es llevara todos los inocentes posibles a tierras donde estén a salvo, en la playa de Liverpool tenemos embarcaciones, pero necesito de tu ayuda para llegar a ella-

El chico se levantó y en tono burlón le respondió a su "nueva amiga enemiga"

-¿ah quieres mi ayuda? Primero me atacas luego te burlas de mí y como si fuera poco me encerraste en una celda, y ahora rematas el chiste pidiéndome que te ayude, deja de soñar mujer- el chico decidió sentarse y burlarse de su amiga…

La chica se acercó a la celda y quito los candados abriendo un lado de la celda…

…

…

…

Continuara…

¿Preguntas?

¿reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

…

…

…

El chico miro confundido a la chica de cabellos azules, pues que ese comportamiento ocultaba algo…

-¿Qué haces?-

-mira esto es fácil, si quieres irte vete, pero ten en cuenta que los soldados ingleses son más fuertes que nosotros ah para rematar el chiste no tienes armamento ni recursos para llegar al mar así que si quieres ir y morir, adelante, pero te doy la opción que vengas conmigo e intentemos llegar a Liverpool juntos, después de todo eres de buena ayuda-

El chico salió de la celda y estiro su cuerpo unos momentos…

-¿Por qué estas segura de que con mi ayuda llegaran a Liverpool?- pregunto el chico de cabellos rojos…

-porque eres el único que casi me da la talla en un combate mano a mano-

-ah, casi- decía el chico en tono altivo…

-sí, casi, estabas agotado cuando Gómez te noqueo eso era obvio, vamos no te sientas apenado porque te gano una mujer- decía la chica en tono burlón…

-no, no estoy apenado, sino que no fue justo tu tenías armamento de visión nocturna, y yo apenas tenía una mísera arma de fuego-

-mmm, vamos a hacer un trato, ¿sí?-

-¿ahora de que hablas?-

-tengamos otro combate el primero en hacer tres aciertos gana-

-pero que gano si te demuestro que lo del hotel no fue justo- decía el chico en su defensa…

-bueno, si sorprendente mente me ganas serás tu quien son dirija hacia Liverpool- la chica decía esto mientras se despojaba de todas la armas

-mmm, suena interesante, todo un convoy para mí, bueno será sencillo dirigirlos, y serás tu quien lleve mi armamento me oyes- decía el chico presumiendo y adoptando su posición de combate…

-bien pero cuando te patee el trasero, serás tu quien cargue el armamento de todo el convoy- ambos adoptaros su posición y se prepararon para su "mano a mano"

-sabes en serio, no quiero que tos soldados se sientan mal cuando cambien de líder- decía le chico de cabellos rojos

-no se van a sentir mejor cuando tengan un nuevo compañero para fastidiar- respondía la chica de cabellos azules…

Y comenzó la batalla, la chica lanzo el primer ataque el cual el chico de cabellos rojos supo rechazar muy rápido…

-nada mal- decía la chica de cabellos azules…

-pensé que eras más rápida-

-nada mal, pero no es suficiente-

La chica dijo esto lanzando un golpe rápido y certero al abdomen del chico…

-mmm, nada mal, nada mal- decía el chico reincorporándose…

La chica al ver que el chico estaba distraído lanzo otro de sus mortales golpes, el cual el chico retuvo, colocando a la chica en una posición crítica dejando sus rostros justo frente a frente

-¿segura de que no es suficiente?- dijo el chico viendo a la chica a los ojos…

-bueno, creo que no- el chico libero a la chica y la chica le dio la espalda…

-¿ahora qué?- preguntaba el pelirrojo…

-no, nada ya vi suficiente-

-¿suficiente?, pero aun no te gano-

-no creo que sea necesario saber quién gano, digamos que simplemente fue algo que ajustamos más marte ¿está bien?-

-jajaj, lo dices porque te iba a ganar-

-bueno piensa eso si te hace sentir mejor, pero recuerda que en la CIA dicen que el que primero golpea es el que gana-

El chico se quedó callado y simplemente trato de olvidar el tema…

-b…bueno ahora ¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto el pelirrojo…

-ahora nos prepararemos para avanzar perdí mucho tiempo jugando contigo, mira casi van a ser las 10am-…

-jugando como como no pero que mujer tan rara-

-¿dijiste algo?- la chica volteo mientras recogía sus armas y con una mirada asesina casi se devora al chico de cabellos rojos…

-n…no n...nada- decía el chico algo nervioso…la chica solo se puso de pie y acercándose a el le susurro en el oído…

-ten en cuenta de que soy diferente a todas la mujeres- al decir eso el chico además de asustarse se ruborizo un poco…

El chico siguió a la chica hasta donde estaban ubicados sus "cuarteles"…el chico solo miraba curioso como niño en dulcería…

-debo decir que manejan buen armamento- dijo el chico sorprendido…

-bueno, no es nada comparado al de los ingleses- al oír eso el chico se quedó atónito…

-increíble si así es su armamento no imagino cómo será el de los ingleses-

-pensé que sabias de esto, después de todo estuviste con la CIA-

-si estuve con la CIA pero era la entidad de américa latina, si allí no son tan avanzados como los europeos, nunca me imaginé que pudieran llegar hasta tan punto de tecnología-

-si claro, Gómez Díaz quiero que le den juguetes nuevos al chico pelirrojo-

Dicho esto los hombres dirigidos por la chica llenaron de armas hasta los dientes al chico pelirrojo, cuando este chico estuvo listo, fue a hablar con la chica…

-listo, debo decir que es bastante cómodo-

Cuando la chica de cabellos azules vio al chico vestido así con sus brazos al descubierto y sus cabellos revuelto se sonrojo un poco

-emmm, s…si nuestros trajes son bastante cómodos- balbuceaba la chica sonrojada…

-¿te pasa algo?-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

-porque pareces la bandera de Holanda-

-¿la bandera de Holanda?-

-sí, tu cabellos azules, tus dos mechones blancos y tu cara esta toda muy roja, ¿segura que no estas enferma?-

-no, no no es solo que hace calor- balbuceaba la chica de cabellos oscuros…

-aja claro, bueno necesito información, días quiero un reporte entero y profundizado de la situación actual e inicial, auqui hubo un enfrentamiento hace poco, Gómez quiero vigilias en las entradas quiero que vigilen por si alguien vuelve por algo…- el chico fue interrumpido por la chica…

-aguanta, aguanta ¿Qué haces?- preguntaba la chica…

-teníamos un trato en aquel mano a mano, como no termino significa o que ambos ganamos o ambos perdimos, pero para hacer mejor las cosas ambos ganamos es decir tengo el mismo rango que tienes tú en este grupo militar-

-mmm, bueno, es justo la verdad soy una chica de palabra, entonces bien, tu toma el mando, yo me voy a descansar-

-¿Qué? Se supone que los dos estamos al mando-

-por eso mismo, tu controla yo descanso fácil ¿no?- dijo la chica burlándose del chico de cabellos rojos…

…

…

…

Continuara…

¿Preguntas?

¿Reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

…

…

…

Cuando la chica se fue a tomar reposo el chico se quedó adaptándose al grupo, se informó sobre toda la situación y después de varias horas de trabajo el chico iba a buscar un lugar donde pasar esa fría noche en la ciudad de Manchester…busco por todos lados hasta que encontró a su nueva "amiga"…

-ey- le dedico un grito para llamar su atención…

-¿mmm?- volteo a ver al chico con el ojo entrecerrado…

-¿Dónde se supone que voy a dormir?- preguntaba el chico con algo de cansancio en su voz…

-bueno, ahí una colcha libre aquí pero si vas a dormir junto a mi debes hacer turnos de guardia-

-pero solo si tú lo haces primero-

-está bien- y dicho esto el chico se acomodó y durmió agosto unas cuantas horas, su amiga solo lo contemplaba descansar y eso le daba paz, la chica tenía los ojos bien abiertos y así pasaron unas horas…en eso el chico ya descansado despertó y vio a su amiga aun despierta…

-increíble, ¿no tienes sueño?- pregunto el chico de cabellos rojos…

-bueno, dormí toda la tarde obviamente la energía es para la guardia nocturna- dijo la chica sonriendo

-pero ahora estoy aquí, descansa un poco más, creo que lo mereces- el chico dijo esto rosando sus dedos en las suaves mejillas de su compañera, haciendo que esta se sonrojara…

-no, no descuida estoy bien descansada, esto ya estoy acostumbrada a hacerlo no te preocupes- dijo desviando la mirada esperando que el chico de cabellos rojos no notara su notorio sonrojo…

El chico pelirrojo se sentó de una forma que estuviera cómoda para comenzar a socializar con su nueva compañera…

-Entonces dime, ¿Cómo fue que llegaste a este punto?-

-¿a qué te refieres?- dudaba la chica de cabellos azules…

-pues ¿como es que alguien como tu dirige TODO esto?-

-bueno es sencillo, mi padre era parte de la milicia siempre supe cómo llevar un grupo de hombres pesados y amargados, antes de que esta ridícula guerra comenzara yo trabajaba como abogada pero esto complico mucho las cosas-

-y ¿Dónde están tus padres?-

-bueno mi padre dijo que iba a solucionar este problema de raíz y que debía esperar a que el volviera a aquella base donde me dejo, pero luego de 2 semanas nunca volvió hable con días y tome todo lo que estaba a mi alcance y trace rumbo a Liverpool-

-¿desde dónde vienes? –

-la base donde mi padre me dejo estaba situada en Oxford como el enemigo había dominado unos terrenos tuvimos que rodear hasta Cambridge, luego decidimos que tenías que avanzar rápido por Manchester hasta poder llegar a las playas de Liverpool-

-pero, ¿Cómo sabes que hay en esas playas?- cuando el chico hizo esta pregunta la chica de cabellos azules solo escondió su mirada dentro de sus cabellos…

-eso es lo que me aterra, no estoy segura de que encontremos por haya solo les dije eso a los demás porque si nos quedábamos otro día mas en esa base, no iban amatara todos, y ahora que estamos a pocos días de Liverpool no sé qué hacer- dijo casi entre sollozos

-sabes una cosa- dijo el chico levantando el rostro de su compañera -aún hay esperanza, yo podría solucionar tu problema-

-dime ¿Cómo? No sabes lo mucho que te lo agradecería- decía la chica emocionada…

-bueno, solo necesito algo que tenga cobertura internacional para realizar una llamada-

-algunos de mis soldados trabajan en una emisor de radio de frecuencias locales, pero necesitan más tiempo para hacer que tenga tanta potencia, como para hacer una llamada hasta, ¿hasta dónde quieres llamara?- pregunto la chica de cabellos azules…

-necesito llamar al otro lado del mundo, a américa, allí me daría la ayuda que necesito-

La chica se levantó de su lugar y abrazo al chico de cabellos rojos fuertemente y en eso llamo a dos de sus soldados…

-días, quiero a todo el equipo técnico aquí ahora, trae todas la herramientas posibles, debemos empezar esto cuanto antes-

-pero, son las 3am- replicaba el soldado recostado…

-días, si no tengo a mi equipo técnico aquí ahora, iré por mi arma de mano, te la meteré por donde haces popo, y lo llenare de plomo ¿entiendes?- dijo con un tono amenazador…y en eso el soldado perezoso se levantó en busca del equipo…

-suenas intimidante jajaj- se burlaba el chico de cabellos rojos de la chica…ella solo lo observo con mirada seria y le dedico unas palabras…

-se 10 formas de matarte con mis manos- le dijo fríamente al chico el cual le respondió con la misma actitud…

-¿sí? Yo se me 21 formas de hacerte lo mismo, te hicieron falta clases chica- dijo el chico en tono burlón mientras se iba con el soldado en busca del equipo técnico…

Después de unas horas de cafés y de malas actitudes por la hora de levantarse el equipo estaba listo para trabajar bajo las órdenes de la chica de cabellos azules y el chico de cabellos rojos…

-bien, escúchenme todos los del equipo técnico, sé que el radio emisor local lo terminamos hace poco, pero ahora tenemos un nuevo proyecto, el cual implica mucho más trabajo en un tiempo corto-

-no…apenas descanse hoy…pero ya trabajamos- eran las palabras de pereza de todos los del equipo técnico…

-escúcheme muy bien, se lo voy a decir de una vez, no tenemos embarcaciones en las playas de Liverpool- cuando la chica de cabellos azules dijo esto todo el convoy hasta el grupo militar armado se sorprendieron…

-¿Qué?... ¿pero?... ¿y ahora qué?- decían todos los soldados preocupados

-escuchen, si llegamos a Liverpool, sin lo que les estoy pidiendo seguramente estaremos muertos así que decidan grupo técnico- dijo el chico de cabellos rojos desde una pequeña silla…

Todos dudaban pues era una situación crítica, pero decidían trabajar duro o morir en el intento…de repente el líder de grupo técnico hablo por todos…

-¿Qué necesitamos y para cuando lo necesitamos?- dijo el líder seguro de sí mismo…

-necesitamos un emisor internacional, pero no cualquiera ya que será una trasmisión hacia el otro continente, y debemos tener una prueba piloto por lo menos en 5 días antes de entrar a Liverpool-

-mi equipo trabajara bajo sus órdenes, pero no prometemos nada, es muy poco tiempo para modificar el emisor además debemos cuidarnos del enemigo sin contar con el mal clima o zonas sin recepción-

-Trabajaran en una unidad móvil. Tendrán 5 horas para dormir en la noche quiero que todo esté listo lo más rápido posible, ya que si entramos a Liverpool la frecuencia no será la misma, ah comiencen ahora no debemos perder ni un segundo-

…

…

…

Continuara…

¿Preguntas?

Reviews?

(Pido excusas por el retraso del fic estuve en un cambio de vivienda pero espero retomar lo más rápido posible)…


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

…

…

…

Cuando termino la "reunión" todos los del equipo técnico comenzaron a trabajar, mientras los demás soldados se preparaban para avanzar hacia el territorio de Liverpool, aún faltaba mucho para llegar Liverpool, pero comparado con el tiempo de construcción del aparato el tiempo era muy poco…

-Gómez, quiero que vigiles de cerca el proyecto, cualquier problema, material o contratiempo avísamelo cuanto antes, este proyecto no debe falla- le decía la chica a uno de sus soldados de confianza…

-será mejor prepararnos para avanzar- decía el chico de cabellos rojos…

-quiero a todo el personal presente es hora de avanzar- dijo la chica cargando una maleta de mano y empezando a caminar…

Después de unas horas de caminata el reloj marcaba las 11:56am…todo iba bien en la caminata hasta que el soldado Gómez expreso una mala noticia, junto con el líder de grupo técnico…

-parece que tenemos un grave problema- decía el soldado preocupado…

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntaba la chica de cabellos azules con rapidez para poder solucionar el problema…

-bueno, todo el equipo móvil se quedó sin electricidad, no tenemos energía para nada, y creo que la posición actual no nos favorece, ya que estamos a casi unas 15 millas de la siguiente ciudad- decía el líder del equipo técnico…

-aggg, días, hiroto, vengan conmigo, iremos más rápido hasta la siguiente ciudad como vamos a pie iremos más rápido que la unidad móvil, así que iremos para traer cualquier fuente eléctrica que podamos encontrar- decía la chica cargando sus armas…

-preparen un armamento pequeño para el chico pelirrojo debemos irnos-…

Dicho esto los tres personajes quedaron armados y llevaron su comunicador por si pasaba cualquier cosa inusual, las personas fueron con rapidez hacia la siguiente ciudad corrían a una velocidad no muy rápida para no cansarse y llevar el mismo ritmo siempre…en el camino se podían escuchar o evidenciar situaciones de incomodidad de parte de la chica de cabellos azules…

-entonces, cuéntame, ¿Qué harás cuando salgas de Europa?- preguntaba el chico de cabellos rojos a su compañera de cabellos azules mientras que el soldado los veía con simpatía por su inocencia ya que él era un adulto ya mayor, y ellos apenas comenzaban a ser adultos…

-bueno, por lo mucho intentar adaptarme a una nueva sociedad- decía la chica mientras retomaba la vista en el camino- ¿y tú?-

-bueno, yo iré a buscar a la mujer que más quiero y le daré un fuerte abraso si es que puedo escapar de aquí- mientras decía eso la chica bajaba su mirada algo triste por decirlo así…

-mmm, ya veo- decía la chica de cabellos azules algo decepcionada…

-¿y quién es esa mujer chico?- preguntaba el soldado algo sorprendido por las reacciones de su "mayor" ósea: de la chica de cabellos azules…

-mi madre por supuesto- cuando el chico dijo esto la chica tuvo una cara de esperanza y con una sonrisa volvió a levantar el rostro…

Era claro lo que pasaba entre la chica de cabellos azules y el chico pelirrojo, pero el soldado solo podía reír en sus pensamientos al pensar en eso…

-oye perdona la pregunta pero, ¿has estado comprometido?- decía la chica algo sonrojada cosa que no se notaba por el movimiento que tenía su rostro al correr….mientras tanto el soldado reía porque sabía que las intenciones de la chica de cabellos azules la delataban cada vez más…

-bueno, la verdad mi trabajo no permitía que tuviera relaciones personales porque podía ser perjudicial para mí, pero a pesar de eso si eh tenido relaciones nada serio pero si una que otra a lo largo de mi vida- decía el chico algo apenado por al pregunta…

Los dos tortolitos intercambiaron miradas sonrojadas pero el soldado interrumpió su "acto emocional" para ponerles los pies sobre la tierra…

-allí esta, ¿Qué clase de ciudad es esa?- preguntaba el soldado…

-no creo que sea una ciudad es muy pequeña- afirmaba el chico de cabellos rojos…

-será mejor que nos separemos para buscar mejor- decía la chica de cabellos azules cargando su arma…

-espera, espera que crees que es esto ¿scooby-doo?, debemos estar todos juntos por si algo pasa- decía el chico contradiciendo a la chica…

La chica y el soldado estuvieron de acurdo y los tres se adentraron hacia aquel pueblo que parecía desolado…

Se adentraron y se escuchaban una risas que al parecer eran de unos soldados ingleses…desde una ventana de un edificio abandonado los tres personajes veían como cuatro soldados ingleses reían mientras le daban golpes y humillaban a un aldeano de aquel pueblito…

-mira eso, son unos bastardos- decía la chica de cabellos azules viendo con desdén lo que hacían esos soldados ingleses…la chica quiso salir en ayuda del personaje que estaba siendo degradado por los soldados, pero el chico de cabellos rojos no se lo permitió y la tomo de la mano…

-espera, no te dejes llevar, si sé que está mal, pero tranquila, tengo una idea- el chico de cabellos rojos les dijo que fueran hacia sus cosas y tomaran la armas de aquellos cuatro soldados ingleses…

-¿pero que hacemos cuando tengamos esas armas, de que nos sirven?-

-cuando las tengan ocúltense y yo me encargare de ellos, ustedes solo sigan con mi plan- dijo el chico pelirrojo seguro de lo que hacía…

Mientras los soldados seguían en su labor de desagrado hacia esta persona, hábilmente la chica peli azul y su soldado tomaron las armas dejándolos sin más defensa que sus manos, pero estos soldados ingleses no se dieron cuenta ya que estaban muy ocupado intimidando al hombre que al parecer era un agricultor…cuando tenían las armas se ocultaron tras un muro haciendo caso a las indicaciones del pelirrojo…cuando el pelirrojo vio que estaban desarmados salto haciendo presencia en frente de aquellos soldados ingleses…

-4 soldados ingleses, contra un aldeano, no me parece muy justo- decía el chico mientras caminaba hacia los 4 soldados…un soldado lo vio e intento tomar sus armas ya que vio que el chico pelirrojo tenía un buen armamento…

-¿y nuestras armas?- decía un soldado ingles preocupado…

-que despistados, así se hacen llamar soldados- se burlaba de ellos el pelirrojo…

-eres un bastardo maldito idiota, tienes armas y quieres que sea una pelea justa- se defendía un soldado ingles…

-ah, ¿una pelea justa? Cuando los cuatro están golpeando un pobre e indefenso aldeano, creo que los pobres bastardos son ustedes- decía el chico mientras toma el cartucho de su ametralladora y lo arrojaba en un pozo de agua dejándolo totalmente inservible –adelante, tengamos una pelea justa- decía tomando una posición de pelea…

-ah miren el pobre idiota quiere morir, tiene honor lástima que tengamos que arrancártelo a golpes- decían los chicos mientras lo cuatro soldados ingles…

…

…

…

Continuara…

¿Preguntas?

¿Reviews?


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

…

…

…

-de nada te servirá hacerte el valiente chico- decían los soldados en tono de superioridad ante el chico de cabellos rojos…

-no trato de hacerme el valiente, de hecho soy el valiente- decía el chico y la chica de cabellos azules impresionada pero a la vez con expresión de admiración, observaba al chico…

Cuando se inició la batalla campal entre ellos la chica de cabellos azules solo observaba impresionada como el chico les daba su merecido a aquellos soldados ingleses, su compañero de guerra intentaba desenmascarar sus verdaderos sentimientos con formas indirectas…

-ya se lo que pasa aquí- decía el soldado en tono divertido…

-¿a qué refieres?- preguntaba la chica confundida

-este chico pelirrojo te carga las municiones ¿eh?-

-emm- la chica balbuceaba sonrojada mientras su soldado consolidaba sus ideas sobre esa relación…

-ah si así es, este chico es que le da un "alto al fuego" a tu corazón-

-cállate- la chica de cabellos azules sonrojada por esa afirmación solo desvió la mirada hacia la pelea que estaba disputando el chico pelirrojo…

-no debe darte miedo expresarlo, de hecho estoy feliz, porque casi nunca sonreías de verdad, es bueno saber que tu joven corazón sienta algo tan hermoso como es el amor- decía el soldado acomodándose a su lugar donde estaba escondido…La chica volteo a mirarlo y sonrojada le dio un fuerte regaño en voz baja…

-no siento nada por ese "tonto", si bien lo recuerdo estamos en una guerra no tengo tiempo para el amor- la chica decía confrontando a su compañero…pero este seguro de si mismo y retador le respondió a la chica de cabellos azules mientras el pelirrojo seguía en acción…

-eh estado en esto de la guerra por casi 30 años, créeme se diferenciar el amor, y la presión por una guerra, además eres muy joven, aun no sabes aparentar tus sentimientos - decía el soldado relajado mientras la chica ocultaba su mirada en sus peculiares cabellos azules

-¿soy tan obvia?- preguntaba la chica totalmente sonrojada y apenada…

-si, pero lo bueno es que el chico también es muy joven para darse cuenta de ello, no te preocupes, de seguro que podrás con esto-

-no creo que pueda, la verdad no soy experta en el tema- el soldado se sorprendió al oír eso…

-a ver, guías a un ejército en una guerra hacia la libertad, y no puedes manejar tu corazón, con todo respeto, estás loca-

-¿entonces es solo decirle y ya?-

-sí, eso no tiene más ciencia solo se tu misma- cuando la chica termino su frase el chico pelirrojo estaba descansando sobre los cuatro soldados ingleses…

-se van a quedar allí hasta el torneo mundial de canicas o que, muévanse- decía el chico de cabellos rojos a lo lejos, cuando ellos escucharon bajaron hacia donde el chico se encontraba y se preguntaron por el próximo paso del plan…

-¿y ahora qué?- preguntaba la chica de cabellos azules…

-fácil, esto- el chico tomo su arma y dio un par de disparos al aire…

-y eso, ¿para qué sirve?- pregunto el soldado…

-sencillo, si aquí hay cuatro soldados debe haber una base cerca, estos disparos atraerán a los demás soldados, seguiremos su rastro hacia su base y como en esta aldea no hay electricidad robaremos su central eléctrica, sencillo ¿no?- la chica y el soldado quedaron con los ojos abiertos y bastante impactados con esa brillante idea…

-pronto no creo que pueda a detener más de 15 soldados- dicho esto los tres se fueron hacia la base principal de aquella aldea, en el transcurso del camino, la chica pensaba en lo que le había dicho su compañero sobre lo del tema de los sentimientos…

-alli, esta- dijo el soldado sacando a la chica de cabellos azules de sus pensamientos…

Se acercaron a una casa pequeña y junto a ella había un automóvil no muy antiguo…

-como lo pensé, usan baterías de autos como fuentes eléctricas-

-¿y bien?- decía el soldado…

-bueno, cargaremos todas las baterías que podamos en el automóvil y no vamos, pero pronto ahí que movernos- el chico y el soldado cargaron todo en el automóvil y se dieron cuenta de un minúsculo detallito…los soldaos ingleses ya venían hacia ellos…

-ahí no, esto debe ser una puta broma- decía la chica al ver los soldados corriendo hacia ellos…

-rápido carga esta última y vamos, ulvida, enciende el auto- gritaba el chico acomodándose en la parte trasera de este

-si claro- cuando la chica de cabellos azules iba a encender el automóvil se io cuenta de que no estaban las llaves…

-oh, no- decía la chica entrando en pánico…

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿todo en orden?- preguntaba el chico pelirrojo…

-no hay llaves- decía la chica con la cara pálida del miedo...

Los soldados se acercaban rápidamente y el chico se hizo en el asiento del conductor acomodándose muy cerca de la chica, esta se sonrojo un poco por el contacto de sus cuerpos, pero la intención del pelirrojo no era coquetear y menos cuando iban a morir…

-¿q…que haces?- preguntaba la chica sonrojada…

-si no enciende hay que hacerlo a la antigua- el chico destapo la parte del cableado y juntando los cables correctos el automóvil encendió si ningún problema, apenas el chico pelirrojo sintió el motor vibrar no dudo dos segundo en pisar el acelerador…su intención cuando el automóvil tomaba velocidad era atropellar a los soldaos ingleses, pero estos respondieron con disparos al automóvil, después de ese choque el automóvil recibió unos disparos pero con ellos se llevó a los casi 14 soldados que estaban en frente suyo…al legar a un prado ya alejado de esa aldea el chico pelirrojo salió del vehículo dejando ese contacto que tenía con su compañera…

-¿Qué gran viaje no creen?- decía la chica de cabellos azules con una risita que así más notorio su sonrojo…

-no, no lo creo- el chico pelirrojo decía esto tendido en el suelo agonizante…

-¿Qué te paso? ¿Estás bien?- decía la chica de cabellos azules bajando del vehículo y acercándose a su compañero herido…

-era una maldita bala de calibre 20, agg estúpidas escopetas son un problema- decía el chico con una normalidad como si ya hubiese experimentado ese dolor…

-¿ya te han herido con una de esas antes?- preguntaba la chica…

-bueno si, un par de veces, no son graves pero sin atención médica, teóricamente estoy jodido de aquí a la china- la chica estaba muy preocupada por su compañero que ahora era su amor platónico, pero debía mantener su compostura para no hacer notorio su amor por el…

…

…

…

Continuara…

¿preguntas?

¿reviews?...


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

…

…

…

El chico tenía una herida que sin atención medica podía ser muy peligrosa, la primera reacción de la chica fue tomar su cuchillo y rasgar su pantalón, luego tomo un encendedor e hizo que la punta de ese cuchillo se calentara lo suficiente, para poder retirar la bala del brazo del chico…

-¿listo? Esto podría doler- decía la chica insegura de lo que iba a hacer…

-mmm…creo que dolería mas si llego a morir tu solo hazlo rápido- la chica en su mente pensaba que de verdad doliera mas si el chico de cabellos rojos llegara a morir…paso un momento y después de un par de seños fruncidos la chica había retirado la bala del brazo del chico pelirrojo, y luego amarro a su brazo el pedazo de pantalón rasgado para detener la hemorragia provocada por el disparo…luego subieron al chico al automóvil y regresaron a la base…en el camino aun podían sentirse momentos de tensión…

-después de todo no estás tan mal entrenada- decía el chico pelirrojo…

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? ¿El que te salve la vida o en que te patee el trasero?- se burlaba la chica…

-sabes bien que eso quedo pendiente en cuanto me cure vas a ver señorita como es que lo hace un verdadero profesional- ambos chicos se reían sonrojados con cada palabra mientras que el soldado solo reía en sus adentros al ver a su comandante feliz…

Cuando llegaron a la base los recibieron para que la fuente de la electricidad fuera restablecida de inmediato entonces cuando repusieron todo el proyecto siguiera adelante, y el soldado días quiso informarles a todos sobre la situación sentimental de su comandante pero sin que ella se diera cuenta obviamente…aprovecho que la chica de cabellos azules se distrajo hablando un poco con el pelirrojo así que a todos los llevo a un par de metros para contarles la gran noticia…

-bueno, silencio, tengo un anuncio que hacer sobre la comandante- gritaba el soldado pero en voz baja para no ser escuchado…

-¿Qué, vamos a hacer un motín?- decía uno de los soldados novatos…

-a ver soldado torres, primero no somos piratas y segundo no vamos a hacer nada en su contra- decía el soldado con una expresión aburrida…

-¿entonces qué es?- preguntaron la mayoría…

-bueno, todos sabemos que estimamos mucho a la comandante y que velamos por su bien, entonces quiero a darles una gran noticia-

-¿Qué es? Habla de una vez días- decía el soldado Gómez impaciente por la noticia…

-bueno todos saben que encontramos hace poco a este chico pelirrojo bueno el chico comparte su edad con la comandante entonces pasados estos días nuestra comandante la eh visto más de una vez con corazones en los ojos- decía haciendo rodeos a la noticia…

-ah por amor a dios dilo de una vez- grito el soldado Gómez…el soldado días solo lo vio con cara seria y dio la noticia corta y concreta…

-la comandante está enamorada del pelirrojo- en ese momento todos gritaron como haciendo burla a la situación pero en realidad estaban felices pero tantos gritos atrajeron a al chica de cabellos azules la cual llego de inmediato y cuando ella hizo presencia todos callaron y la vieron con cara de asombro…a la chica le extrañaba esta reacción en sus soldados, solo miraba al pelirrojo con cara de confusión…

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- preguntaba la chica con su poderosa autoridad…

-no nada solo estábamos contando chistes- decía con cara divertida el soldado Gómez…

Lastimosamente la chica noto la cara de todos sus soldados…

-¿Qué?, ¿¡Por qué me miran con esa cara de pastel!?- preguntaba la chica y el soldado novato torres no pudo de la risa y se aparto para soltar una gran carcajada que no pudo pasar desapercibida…

-jajaja ahí pero que fuerte- se reía el soldado novato, la chica se acerco y tomo al novato por el cuello, no con la intención de dañarlo ya que estaba sonrojada porque no sabía si era de ella de quien se burlaban además que el soldado seguía riendo…

-¡¿DE QUE TE RIES TORRES!?- gritaba la chica sonrojada…

-no, no de nada fue un chiste muy divertido es todo comandante- se defendía el novato mientras que el chico pelirrojo también soltaba unas risitas al ver a la chica de cabellos azules en esa situación…

- a ver cuéntamelo- decía la chica peli azul soltando al novato…

-emmm, bueno, iban dos soldados y se cayó el del medio- decía el novato con una risa falsa, en eso la chica se relajo y se alejo…

-ahí pero que idiotas, saben ustedes tiene la gracia de un comediante, si pero de un comediante muerto- decía alejándose con el chico pelirrojo a su lado…cuando se fueron volvió el tema a los soldados…

-bueno debo decir que la idiotez de torres nos salvo el trasero- decía el soldado días…

-sí pero sigue siendo un idiota- gritaba el soldado Gómez…

Mientras tanto en el lugar donde se encontraban el chico pelirrojo y la chica de cabellos azules se vivía otro ambiente…

-debo darte las gracias, de no haber sido por tu reacción de seguro me estarías enterrando ahora- decía el chico viendo la infinidad de estrellas que adornaban esa noche…

-bah, no fue nada, además es lo menos que puedo hacer tu salvaste a mi y a mi gente- decía la chica sonrojada…

-no, literalmente aun no lo hago, así que cuando lo haga será parte de pago por salvarme la vida- se reía el chico algo sonrojado…

En eso llego uno de esos silencios incómodos y entre movimientos torpes el chico coloco su mano encima de la mano de la chica peli azul, los chicos jóvenes sin mirarse enredaros sus dedos y permanecieron así durante un rato, y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron y sus rostros se iban acercadnos la pasión se adueñaba de ellos…

-comandante, el trasmisor es…- interrumpió el líder del grupo técnico haciendo que los chicos se alejaran soltándose lentamente…

-¿Qué?- preguntaba la chica de cabellos azules algo decepcionada…

-emmm, ¿interrumpo algo?- preguntaba el líder

-no, no adelante que quieres decirnos- decía el chico pelirrojo muy tranquilo viendo la reacción de la chica de cabellos azules…

…

…

…

Continuara…

¿Preguntas?

¿reviews?


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

…

…

…

El líder había llegado en un mal momento, pero literalmente no era un mal momento "para el"

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntaba la chica de cabellos azules…el líder la observo e intento actuar de la forma más adecuada posible conservando su posición…

-tenemos cobertura el trasmisor emitió señales hace poco- decía el chico viendo seriamente a su comandante…

-perfecto, asegúrense que la señal sea estable, vamos para allá- dicho esto el líder se retiro dejando a los chicos en un silencio incomodo en el cual habían miradas y caras sonrojada…después de unos minutos el chico tomo la iniciativa…

-bien, si el trasmisor funciona debemos ir- dijo el chico levantándose de su lugar….

-emmm, si claro- decía la chica con una mirada baja…

-todo saldrá bien, vamos ¿sí?- el chico pelirrojo dijo esto estirando su mano para alentar a la chica a ir con él, la chica acepto y tomados de la mano ambos se dirigieron a la unidad de desarrollo técnico…cuando entraron en la unidad la chico se hizo sentir con mucha propiedad…

-bien, quiero un informe completo, no lo quiero resumido quiero las frecuencias, quiero tener los datos de desarrollo y quiero ver el trasmisor en funcionamiento, 3 minutos caballeros- gritaba y ordenaba la chica mientras el grupo se movía al son que ella tocaba…

-se ve que los tienes bien controlados- decía el chico de cabellos rojos…

-estos chicos son más sumisos que los soldados es fácil darles órdenes, no los veo moverse caballeros 1 minuto- decía y en menos de unos segundos todo estaba en orden…

-bien comandante, aquí tengo todos los informes del avance, y el trasmisor está listo para sintonizar la frecuencia- decía el chico entregándole una carpeta con datos a la chica de cabellos azules…

-bien, ¿sintonizaron la frecuencia que les di?- decía el chico de cabellos rojos…

-sí, era una frecuencia privada, así que se complico un poco pero si tienes identificación fácilmente te darán acceso- decía el líder del grupo técnico...

-sintonízalo, entre más rápido hagamos contacto más rápido vendrán- decía el chico listo para cumplir su misión…

El líder encendió el trasmisor y siguiendo una serie de comandos este comenzó a trasmitir una voz del otro lado…

-…shkk…mmsdd- se oían unas palabras entrecortadas poco entendibles…pero el chico intento comunicarse con esa voz…

-mi nombre es hiroto Kiyama soy principal director de operaciones de la CIA con identidad 0085110, solicito presencia militar en zona de guerra entre Inglaterra y España- decía el chico a través de un improvisado micrófono...

-smmhh…c…corldasj…nllajkadas…- era inentendible todo lo que se oía del otro lado…

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntaba la chica de cabellos azules preocupada…cuando la chica dijo esto el chico de cabellos rojos ya había cortado la comunicación…

-bueno hay malas y buenas noticias- decía el líder de investigación…

-quiero primero el postre- dijo la chica de cabellos azules…

-bueno, la buena es que tenemos la frecuencia y mientras tengamos electricidad podemos establecerla cuando nosotros queramos-

-¿y lo malo?- preguntaba la chica tomando asiento en una caja…

-bueno hasta no tener un buen lugar donde haya buena señal no lograremos nada, y el único lugar con buena señal es la colina antes de la costa- decía el chico preocupado…

-eso no es tan malo- decía el chico de cabellos rojos…

-si es malo, muy malo- decía el soldado días quien había entrado recientemente a la unidad…

-¿Por qué es "tan" malo?- se preguntaba el chico de cabellos rojos

-bueno la colina antes de la costa está plagada de ingleses, además es en Liverpool lo cual indica que habrá que reconfigurar el trasmisor- decía el soldado…el chico solo miraba con ojos tranquilos ya que tenía todo planeado…

-bueno, situaciones desesperadas, medidas tranquilas es mi lema, lo que aremos será esto, como tenemos bastante electricidad en el camino a Liverpool intentaremos un par de veces establecer contacto, sino lo logramos subiremos no completamente la colina aremos contacto las personas llegaran en menos de 11 horas acampamos en un lugar seguro y aproximadamente de hoy en 4 días, somos libres- decía el chico dejando a la chica de cabellos azules sorprendida…

-excelente, me gusta tu forma de pensar-

-pero comandante para esto necesitamos tiempo, mucho tiempo y recursos- decía el líder técnico…

-bueno será mejor que inicien- el chico respondía por la chica peli azul…

-pero no creo que sea tan fácil reconfigurar el trasmisor de un día para el otro- se quejaba el líder de grupo técnico…

-si hacemos las cosas con presión no lograremos nada, estaremos bien, lo único que debemos hacer es estar seguros para trabajar tranquilos, así que trabajen a un buen ritmo, mañana en la mañana intentaremos otra vez, vayan a descansar- decía el chico y en medio segundo la unidad quedo casi vacía…

-¿ahora eres un segundo comandante?- decía la chica con una sonrisa burlona a su compañero pelirrojo…

-tu y yo tenemos un trato y algo pendiente lo olvidas- se defendía el chico tomando asiento en frente de la chica…

-no pienso pelear contra un discapacitado- decía la chica de cabellos azules…

-ah, claro, porque perderías- bromeaba el chico…

-si sigues bromeando te dañare el otro brazo- amenazaba la chica

-uuuu que miedo, si de seguro que lo harías, eres solo una niña jajaj- se burlaba el chico, la chica en cuanto escucho su broma se abalanzo sobre el sin intención de dañarlo pero con intención de hacer que se este se retractara…

-discúlpate- decía la chica encima de la espalda del chico…

-no- se negaba el chico…

-te voy a torturar si no te disculpas-

-no me arrepiento de nada- decía el chico…

La chica de cabellos azules presiono un poco la herida del chico hasta que este se estremeció…

-¿quieres que siga?- decía la chica…

-no, no basta eso duele ouug-

En un rápido movimiento el chico dio la vuelta levantando el torso haciendo que su rostro quedara muy cerca del el de la chica de cabellos azules

-no vuelvas a molestarme- decía la chica en voz baja pegando su frente a la del chico pelirrojo…

-pero, si te vez bonita enojada- decía le chico moviendo su cabeza un poco como jugando con la frente de la chica peli azul…

-te rompería los brazos si no fueras de ayuda- decía la chica desviando la mirada intentando no sonrojarse…

-¿si no fuera de ayuda? ¿Segura de que es solo por eso?- decía le chico dedicándole una sonrisa a la chica haciendo que esta se sonrojara hasta los pies...

…

…

…

Continuara…

¿Preguntas?

¿Reviews?


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

…

…

…

Amos chicos estaban sonrojados viéndose uno al otro a los ojos, el pelirrojo solo buscaba la respuesta de la chica…

-¿no piensas responder?- decía el chico abrasando a la chica de cabellos azules por la cintura…

-No- dijo la chica viendo hacia otro lado…

-¿no?, bueno no lo digas, nada más abrásame- cuando el chico dijo eso la chica solo lo abraso y las palabras sobraron, pero cuando la chica escucho pasos no dudo en separarse de su compañero y en eso entro el líder del grupo técnico…

-ah perdón olvide mi tablilla- dijo esto sin ver oír o prestar atención a algo o a alguien…

Cuando el líder del grupo técnico salió, la incomodidad reino sobre ambos chicos, y mirándose uno al otro sonrojados uno de ellos decidió romper el hielo…

-bueno, será mejor que vayamos a dormir mañana será un día agitado- dijo el pelirrojo metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos, muy tranquilo…

-si, claro- ambos salieron de allí, y se dirigieron hacia la "improvisada" alcoba de la chica de cabellos azules…

-bueno, emmm entonces hasta mañana- dijo el chico sonriente…

-¿y donde dormirás?- pregunto la chica peli azul…

-bueno, dormiré a la intemperie eso da igual estos lugares son muy cálidos- dijo el chico viendo la oscura noche en el horizonte…

-emmm, bueno ten cuidado por allí- dijo la chica entrando a su "improvisada" habitación, la cual contaba con algo muy importante, un techo…cuando la chica entro se sentó la cama y tomo su cojín y ahogo allí sus gritos de emoción por lo ocurrido con su compañero…puedo por fin dormir tranquila…

El chico solo estiro un pedazo de colcha que le dieron sus compañeros y se sentó a ver la infinita oscuridad que reinaba esa noche….pero algo raro pasaba esa noche, no había estrella, ¿Qué? ¿no había estrellas?...era porque la noche estaba nublada y una tormenta se acercaba claro que el chico no lo supo hasta que una gota de agua cayó sobre su frente y de un momento a otro estaba corriendo en busca de refugio para no mojarse más…claro el único lugar que se le ocurrió fue su compañera de cabellos azules…el chico hablo en voz baja pero la reacción no fue la que esperaba…

-psss, ey- el chico hablaba en un tono muy bajo el cual escucho con facilidad la chica…

-¿Qué te pasa?, ¿estás bien?- preguntaba la chica como entre dormida…

-wow, tienes un sueño un poco ligero, bueno está lloviendo y la verdad no tengo donde dormir, ¿podrías ayudarme?- pregunto el chico aún bajo la lluvia…

-entra, entra claro- afirmaba la chica…

El chico sacudió sus cabellos mojados y se estremecía del frio…

-bueno, acomódate donde puedas- decía la chica apropiándose de unas cuantas sabanas…

-emmm, yo me refería a que me búcaras espacio con los demás soldados, pero pues- el chico balbuceaba sonrojado con el hecho de tener que dormir con su compañera una noche de lluvia…

-hay por Dios, yo no muerdo, además créeme no querrás dormir con esos apestoso y ruidosos soldados, ¿o sí?- interrumpía la chica a su compañero no dándole mucha importancia a aquel hecho de que durmieran juntos…

-bueno, está bien- dijo el chico sentándose en la cama…

-te lo advierto, me pateas, me sacas de la cama o me tocas con tu pies fríos y te juro que te saco de mi cama a balazos me oyes- advertía la chica con mirada asesina…

-sí, claro como digas- respondía el chico sumiso ante las advertencias de la chica de cabellos azules…

El chico se metió en la también improvisada cama de la chica de cabellos azules, la cama era una de esas camas redondas y cuando el chico pelirrojo se acostó quedo de tal manera que sus pies quedaron a un lado de los pies de la chica de cabellos azules, y apenas la chica sintió la proximidad de sus fríos pies advirtió al chico…

-un centímetro más y dormirás bajo la lluvia guapo- decía la chica con los ojos cerrados, ya acomodada para dormir…

-tranquila, prometo no tocarte, estas segura- dijo el chico para bajar los humos de la chica, a la que parecía detestar que alguien le molestara el sueño…

-si claro- dijo la chica antes de quedar en su modo "sueño alerta",…pasaron unos minutos y el reloj marcaba las 10:23pm era bastante temprano para el horario común de un adulto común, pero ellos ni eras adultos y no estaban en una situación común, menos el chico pelirrojo el cual no podía dormir pensando en que "estaba durmiendo con su compañera" la cual no valía la pena negarlo, era hermosa…

-no puedo dormir- decía el chico en voz baja, cosa que no pudo pasar por alto el oído excesivamente sensible de la chica peli azul…la chica solo escuchaba mientras se hacia la dormida…

-espero salir de aquí pronto, pero hay algo que me llama mucho la atención, ¿valdrá la pena resaltar a esta chica?- se preguntaba el chic, y una pequeña tos que se le escapó a la chica peli azul al delato, el chico dejo de hablar y solo comenzó a pensar en su mente, ¿Cómo suponía el pelirrojo que la chica escuchaba?, pues después de varios años en la CIA el chico sabia identificar de todo…

El chico durante unos minutos estuvo frotando sus pies contra la sabana lo cual había hecho que estos se calentaran por la fricción, en un movimiento inesperado el chico toco los pies de la chica peli azul con los suyos, ambos pies desnudos se habían rosado por un leve segundo, la chica sonrojada tenía intenciones de matar al chico pero por alguna razón quería que este posara sus pies sobre los suyos para tener un poco más de calor, ya que esta lluvia había vuelto la noche muy fría…

El chico se quedó estático durante unos segundos esperando no ser asesinado por su compañera de cama, pero luego de percatarse de que esta seguía Fingiendo que estaba dormida, decidió hacer una prueba…

…

…

…

Continuara…

¿Preguntas?

¿Reviwes?


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

…

…

…

El chico temeroso por lo que iba a hacer toco de nuevo a la chica con sus pies desnudos y cálidos, pero se dio cuenta de que esta chica tenía sus pies un poco fríos ya que los había dejado fuera de las cobijas durante unos minutos y se hizo el tonto aparentando que fue un accidente…después de unos segundos los toques entre los pies fueron más frecuentes sin reacción asesina de la chica, cuando menos lo pensaron el chico pelirrojo y la chica de cabellos azules, ya tenían sus pies entrelazados, el chico al darse cuenta de que los pies de su compañera estaban fríos decidió hacer un poco de fricción acariciando son su plantas de los pies los pies de la chica…

"¿le gustara o realmente estará dormida?" pensaba el chico en su mente mientras acariciaba más lento y más tierno los pies de la chica haciendo que esta se sonrojara sin que el pelirrojo lo notara por la oscuridad que había…

Mientras los minutos pasaban el chico seguía avanzando con su pie más arriba de las piernas de la chica peli azul, la chica solo disfrutaba como el chico seguía avanzando ya que su pie estaba bastante cálido…

El chico dudaba si seguir subiendo hasta llegar al punto donde el placer es lo único que les daría calor…el chico se detuvo en la rodilla de la chica y pensaba si de verdad de verdad quería hacer esto, con esta chica ya que apenas la conocía…

El chico hizo algo que no dejo que la chica hablara…el chico se acomodó de tal manera que quedo justo al lado de ella en aquella cama, y cuando estaba junto a ella (estaba de espaldas acostado junto a ella) la abrazo y le susurró al oído…

-¿estás pensando lo que yo?- le dijo en voz baja acomodando sus labios cerca de su oído…

La chica solo contesto sonrojada y en voz baja…

-no lo sé, ¿Qué estás pensando?- dijo haciéndose la inocente la chica…

-deja de actuar como niña exploradora y madura, tú sabes que es lo que quiero y lo que quieres- dijo el chico apretando la cintura a la chica de cabellos azules…

-lo que quiero, lo que queremos, ¿crees que es malo?- preguntaba la chica asustada…

-es, lo que tú quieras creer, y yo respeto eso- el chico- el chico quito sus manos de la cintura de la chica, pero esta no lo dejo ya que con sus manos tomo las del pelirrojo…

-no, yo quiero lo que quiero creer, y creo que esto es bueno si lo hago contigo- dijo la chica viendo a los ojos del pelirrojo…

-¿segura?- decía el chico volviendo a acomodar sus manos en la cintura de la chica…

-mmm, solo estoy segura si tu estas seguro- la chica se boleto quedando frente a frente con el chico de cabellos rojos

-si lo estoy- dijo el chico pegando su frente a la de la chica peli azul…

-se bueno conmigo- dijo la chica pegando su cuerpo más al de su chico…

-pero dime antes una cosa, ¿es tu primera vez?- dijo el chico despegando un poco su frente, la chica volvió a unir sus frentes y acomodo su cuerpo sobre el chico de cabellos rojos…

-di de verdad sientes algo por mí, eso no te interesa, ¿o sí?- decía la chica preocupada…

-tienes razón, es una estupidez- y esa fue la última palabra, después de eso solo se escucharon gritos y sonidos fuertes los cuales indicaban que ambos chicos estaban en el punto máximo del placer, todos los soldados e incluso el grupo técnico escucharon esta bella puesta en escena de los chicos amándose uno al otro durante toda la noche…

A la mañana siguiente después de tanta emoción, todos los soldados estaban conmocionados o más bien, impactados por lo ocurrido, tenían unos ojos de emoción una cara de pastel que no se podía esconder, todo iba bien pero justo a las 8:00pm hora de despliegue para el equipo, la chica de cabellos azules no estaba lista, entonces unos de los soldados decidió ir a buscarla, y claro ya se estaba imaginando el escenario que encontraría después de tal noche…

El soldado días llego y cuando iba a tocar la puerta la chica de cabellos azules salía de su "habitación" ya vestida y preparada para el día…el soldado días le hablo con algo de nerviosismo…

-emm, todos estamos listos- decía el soldado con la voz entrecortada…

-ah, sí claro, que me vean en la unidad móvil los del grupo técnico- decía la chica con total normalidad…

-s…sí, claro- decía el soldado con ojos de emoción y cara de pastel…

-¿sucede algo días?- preguntaba la chica viendo a su soldado a los ojos…el soldado nervioso trato de cambiar la justificación de sus expresiones…

-emm, es que nos preguntábamos donde estaba el chicho pelirrojo, no lo encontramos por ningún lado- decía el soldado aun nervioso y esta vez sonrojado…

-ah, sí claro, está allí en mi cama, despiértalo y dile que nos desplazaremos antes de las 9:00- dijo la chica de cabellos azules muy tranquila, encaminándose hacia la unidad móvil…

El soldado días solo entro a esa habitación y allí en la cama se encontraba el chico de cabellos rojos, al parecer estaba exhausto y también estaba semidesnudo…el soldado días lo despertó asustándolo con uno de sus fuerte gritos…

-DESPIERTA NIÑO- el chico salto de la cama y asustado se molestó al ver quien lo estaba levantando…

-¿Qué mierda te pasa? Que susto- decía le chico buscando sus pantalones…

-al parecer fue una buna noche, ¿eh?- decía el soldado haciendo cara de "sentido figurado"

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?- balbuceaba el chico sonrojado…

-ni a mí, ni a mi convoy nos engañas, anoche estaban ustedes dos en un jueguito de adultos ¿no?- decía el soldado con una expresión de burla hacia su nuevo compañero…

-ah por dios, no salgas con eso- se defendía el chico colocándose su camiseta…

-pero has de ser muy malo en la cama niño-

-¿y ahora de que hablas?- preguntaba el pelirrojo confundido…

-pues, si la chica no te da el buenos días, después de una noche de calor, significa que no le hiciste mucha gracia niño- en ese momento el chico quedo algo sorprendido…

-¿tú crees?- preguntaba preocupado el pelirrojo…

-la experiencia chico, o sino pregúntaselo- dijo el soldado saliendo de aquella habitación improvisada…dejando al chico con muchas dudas…

…

…

…

Continuara…

¿Preguntas?

¿Reviews?

(No escribo, actualizo o subo fic´s los Domingos)


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

…

…

…

El chico pelirrojo se encontraba en blanco, ¿Qué habrá querido decir el soldado?, ¿realmente el chico no era tan bueno en las "situaciones amorosas"? bueno la respuesta a todas sus preguntas las encontraría en el dialogo con la chica comandante del convoy militar, ósea su nueva amante…

Después de arreglarse un poco el chico salió hacia donde los soldaos estaban reunidos desañudando, casualmente la chica de cabellos azules se encontraba dialogando con ellos…

Cuando el chico hizo presencia en el "circulo invisible" del grupo los soldados al verlo le gritaban y lo aplaudían celebrándolo por la Azaña de la noche pasada…se oían silbidos, gritos y palabras de aliento que sonrojaron tanto a la chica como al chico…

-¡BUEN TRABAJO!, ¡BIEN HECHO CAMPEON!, ¡CON ORGULLO QUE ESO SE PRESUME MUCHO!- esas eran una de las tantas palabras que se escuchaban en esa algarabía, la chica de cabellos oscuros no pudo más y los volvió a centrar en el tema de un solo grito…

-ey, ¡CALLENSE! No se los volveré a repetir, los quiero a todos listos antes de las 900 quiero que los del grupo técnico se pongan a trabajar ahora, y no quiero volver a ver o a oír comentarios estúpidos- la chica demando con propiedad dejando aquel lugar donde se reunían los soldados a comer, cuando el chico se sentó a comer su desayuno parecía una celebridad en una estación del metro, todos los soldados estaban sobre el viéndolo y haciéndole preguntas…

-¿y dinos que hiciste anoche?- preguntaba el soldado más veterano de todos…

-no nada- se defendía el chico pelirrojo…

Todo eran risas y chistes malos hasta que no faltaba un comentario que arruino toda la armonía del lugar…

-no voy a negártelo hasta sus gritos me excitaron mucho- decía el soldado novato cometiendo un error, cuando el pelirrojo escucho eso tiro el plato con la poca comida que le quedaba al suelo, levanto al chico del cuello y le hizo algo que este jamás se sacaría de la mente…

-escúchame bien, estúpido bastardo, debería meterte mi arma de servicio por el ano, y llenarlo de plomo, pero te voy a hacer una advertencia, cuando esté o no esté presente te dirigirás a ella con respeto, además de que es tu comandante ahora es mi mujer, así que aprende a usar la puta boca- el chico pelirrojo dijo esto último dándole un fuerte golpe al soldado novato en la cara, la chica de cabellos azules a lo lejos podía ver y escuchar lo que hizo y dijo el chico pelirrojo…

-ugg, creo que te pásate chico, pero tenemos que ser sinceros se lo tenía merecido, ayúdalo- el soldado veterano le pidió a sus compañeros que levantaran al soldado novato que seguía en el suelo mientras el chico pelirrojo se retiraba de aquella escena…

-a partir de hoy las cosas cambian, yo les voy a enseñar modales- el chico decía esto ya en un punto apartado del lugar donde golpeo al novato por su comentario fuera del lugar…

El chico fue a buscar a la unidad móvil al líder del grupo técnico, con el fin de que este le diera la ubicación de la chica de cabellos azules…

-hola, ¿Cómo van?- preguntaba el chico pelirrojo amablemente a el líder de grupo técnico…

-bueno excelente, si re calibramos las celdas de energía y programamos nuevas frecuencias tendremos pruebas de comunicación dentro de 30 minutos- decía el líder emocionado por casi lograr su misión, cosa que en el momento no le interesaba al chico de cabellos rojos…

-ah, sí claro emmm, por casualidad ¿no sabes dónde está ulvida?- preguntaba el chico sin darle interés a ninguna de las palabras del grupo técnico…

-aggg, no lo sé llego aquí dando órdenes y se fue, creo que esta por ahí, a esta hora suele estar dando vueltas por ahí, si la encuentras por favor dile lo que te acabe de decir-

.ah, si claro que ella llego y eso, hasta luego- el chico salió en busca de la chica para encontrar sus respuestas…

-a ese chico le salen corazones hasta en el…-

-cállate y sigue trabajando eso no me interesa- demandaba el líder a uno de sus ayudantes, este tipo de comportamientos desagradaban al chico del grupo técnico…

Después de unos minutos mientras el grupo militar avanzaba el chico seguía en busca de la chica de cabellos azules, intentaba parecer lo menos desesperado posible, cosa que logro al no preguntarle a nadie pero esta búsqueda se hacía eterna así que decidió usar otra estrategia…

Cuando vio que el novato estaba solo decidió abordarlo ya que este soldado ya tenía un sentimiento llamado respeto por miedo infundido, que si bien lo dice el es respeto que le tiene a alguien cuando le tienes miedo, si es como al monstruo del armario pero menos, explicito…

-ey- le decía el chico de cabellos rojos al soldado novato…este se sorprendió al verlo…

-NO, NO ME PEGUE- decía el chico sorprendido por la presencia del pelirrojo…

-bien, lo pensare, dime una cosa ¿Dónde está la comandante?-

-allí, encima de la unidad, no sé si está descansando o tomando el sol pero sé que se subió allí hace un buen tiempo- decía el soldado un poco nervioso…

-ah, claro gracias- cuando el chico pelirrojo se retiro el soldado pudo estar tranquilo…

Cuando el chico supo donde estaba la chica que estaba buscando subió con rapidez hasta donde ella se encontraba, y allí comenzaron a conversar…el chico se sentó a un lado de ella viendo como ella solo descansaba…

-debemos charlar- decía el chico algo preocupado…

-sobre que- decía la chica sin abrir los ojos para contestarle…

-bueno, no te hagas la inocente, sabes de lo que hablo- decía el chico colocándose un poco más serio ante la actitud inmadura que adoptaba la chica…

La chica abrió sus ojos y se sentó derecha para afrontar con toda la madures lo que debía asumir…

-mmm, claro, tienes toda mi atención, te escucho- decía la chica, cosa que tranqulizo al chico de cabellos rojos por unos segundos…

…

Continuara…

¿Preguntas?

¿Reviews?


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

…

…

…

Se podía sentir la tensión en el aire, tanto como del pelirrojo como la chica de cabellos azules, la situación era incomoda pero se debía hablar de aquello, o ¿acaso iban a dejar eso como una aventura?...

-bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar?- preguntaba la chica poniéndose cómoda y un poco sonrojada…

-bueno además de lo que sucedió anoche quería saber ¿si tú?- el chico balbuceo esta última parte ya que estaba muy nervioso…

-bueno, no me vengas con rodeos, dime exactamente que es de lo que quieres hablar- preguntaba la chica con más propiedad…

-bueno quería decirte o más bien preguntarte, ¿Qué opinas de lo de anoche?- decía el chico pelirrojo sonrojado…

La chica de cabellos azules solo desvió su mirada y sonrojada contesto a su pregunta…

-bueno, pues ya sabes, todo normal-

-¿todo normal, y eso que significa?- preguntaba el chico confundido…

-la mejor experiencia de toda mi vida- decía la chica de cabellos azules ocultando sus ojos en sus cabellos, sonrojándose intensamente…

El chico de cabellos rojos quedo impactado al escuchar eso, se dio cuenta de que la chica no solo era fuerte como una roca sino que también tenía sus momentos de damisela podía ser tierna, vanidosa, tímida y también algo temerosa ante ciertas situaciones a las cuales tenía que enfrentar…

"es cierto fui su primera vez" pensaba al chico pelirrojo viendo la hermosa expresión de la chica en su rostro…

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntaba el chico buscando los ojos de la chica de cabellos azules…

-anoche y hoy me siento protegida, me siento feliz, cosa que no es muy normal en mi- decía la chica con una leve expresión de tristeza en su rostro cosa que el chico no dejaría que pasara…

-a partir de hoy, prometo que serán más constantes las sonrisas en tu rostro- decía el chico con la intensión de que la chica dejara atrás su sentimiento de dolor…

-¿lo prometes?-

-lo prometo- decía mientras ambos sonreían y unían sus labios en un beso corto peor tierno…

-si llegas a incumplir tu promesa- la chica terminaba la oración enseñándole su arma de mano al pelirrojo…

-si claro, contigo no sé cuándo ser tierno o rudo, jajaj eso me gusta de ti-

-bueno, si es así, se rudo, no intentes ser tierno conmigo, graba ese sentimiento en mi corazón- el chico pelirrojo cada vez se confundía mas…

-solo se tu misma, no me confundas más- pasaron los minutos, y la pareja se quedó en aquel techo mientras el grupo avanzaba pero luego vieron una gran conmoción en el suelo y decidieron ir a ver…

Cuando los chicos bajaron a hablar con el soldado a cargo del avance se llevaron una sorpresa…

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntaba la chica de cabellos azules….

-digamos que tenemos un dilema doble-

-¿Por qué?- preguntaba el pelirrojo…en eso apareció el líder del grupo técnico….

-eso es sencillo, en la entrada a la colina hay demasiados soldados ingleses y la señal se hace más fuerte cada vez que nos acercamos en teoría su avanzamos estamos muertos y sino también- decía viendo su tablilla de datos…

-¿Qué debemos hacer?- se preguntaban muchos de los soldados…

-debe haber una manera de entrar, les tengo dos salidas, una forzar la entrada pelando con los ingleses, o hacer una estrategia elaborada y pasar sin un rasguño-

-y…yo voy por la segunda- decía el soldado novato…

-no hay suficiente tiempo, tendremos que buscar otra estrategia- decía el líder del grupo técnico…

-hay solo una entrada hacia la cima de la colina, llevamos una unidad móvil muy grande no podremos subir si no es por allí- decía el soldado días…

-tengo una idea- dijo la chica de cabellos azules…

-bueno unas sugerencias no nos caerían mal-

-quiero a dos grupos armados, uno de ellos tomara un camino alterno hacia la cima, y cuando estén allí atacaran desde arriba y el grupo que se quedó abajo forzaran a los ingleses desde esta posición así será un ataque más elaborado- explicaba la chica de cabellos azules…

-eso es excelente, cuando se centren en un ataque frontal no sabrán que les espera por la espalda- se expresaba el chico pelirrojo…

Los grupos se ordenaron y se dijo que el pelirrojo acompañaría al grupo que ascendería hacia la parte superior de la colina…

-salimos en 5 minutos espero estén listos- demandaba el chico pelirrojo con autoridad…cuando iban de salida la chica de cabellos azules quien dirigía al grupo de ataque principal tomo al pelirrojo del brazo diciéndole unas palabras al oído…

-mucho cuidado ¿si?- decía la chica con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro…

-estaremos bien, tranquila- el chico acerco su rostro al de la chica para darle un beso de despedida, pero la chica detuvo su rostro haciéndole una seña y diciéndoles unas palabras al oído…

-no en frente de los inmaduros de mis soldados después te lo daré- decía la chica de cabellos azules sonriendo un poco apenada…

-después me desquitare, ya veras, te demostrare que es el karma, pequeña-

-sigue con esos chistes y veras que dormirás en el suelo esta noche- decía la chica de cabellos azules dejando al chico algo asustado…

-nos vemos luego jeje, esperen mi señal, grupo A vámonos- el chico demandaba y su grupo Sali a paso redoblado hacia un camino que llevara hacia

Cuando el chico y su grupo se fueron el grupo que se quedó en la parte inferior se preparaba y la chica se quedó pensando en lo que le negó al pelirrojo, pensó en que sería bueno que el grupo supiera que estaba pasando ya que eso le daría más fluidez a la reacción y no tendrían que estar escondiendo sus "cariñitos" a todos los soldados, además sabía que si alguno de los soldados se pasaba de gracioso con el tema de su relación el pelirrojo lo pondría en su lugar, como le sucedió con el soldado novato…

La chica en su mente sabía que desde que se encontró con este chico pelirrojo no había un dia en el que este no le robara una sonrisa, asi fuera por u chiste malo, pero este chico siempre estaba presente en su pensamiento, se podría decir que el amor entre estos dos chicos estaría fuera de las proporciones de los "normal"

…

…

…

Continuara…

¿Preguntas?

¿Reviews?


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 14

…

…

…

La chica no sabía si ese amor se iba a volver un problema o todo lo contrario así que mientras estaba en sus pensamientos decidió darle rienda suelta a los problemas y sabía que lo único que debía hacer era ser ella misma, si algo llegara a salir mal no pasaría a mayores porque ella sabía que bien dice el dicho: "entre más te apegues a una cosa más duele cuando la pierdes" así que la chica no le dio más vueltas a ese asunto…

Cuando menos lo pensó la chica de cabellos azules volvió de aquel trance que tenía durante unos momentos justo a tiempo para la señal del chico pelirrojo…

-salgan ahora, ya estamos listos- se escuchaba la voz del pelirrojo por el radio comunicador de la chica peli azul…

-ah, si claro…todos en posición, adelante ya ya ya- apenas se escuchó esa última frase si inicio una batalla campal donde eran participes todos los soldados, y cuando los soldados ingleses se centraron en el enemigo por delante allí fue cuando el pelirrojo decidió comandar a su grupo a la batalla, no paso mucho tiempo para que los ingleses cayeran pero había mucho ruido y bastante polvo provocado por los cañones…la chica veía que a lo lejos venían do soldados del grupo del chico de cabellos rojos, al verlos la chica veía que tenían cara de preocupación, pero era algo fingida al parecer pero al chica lo paso por alto cuando ellos llegaron con una noticia…

-¿Qué pasa, porque esa cara?- preguntaba la chica de cabellos azules…

-es el chico pelirrojo, lo hirieron, de nuevo- decían los soldados mirándose uno al otro…

La chica en ese momento tuvo una cara de pánico mezclada con una de tristeza, su única acción fue ir corriendo hacia el lugar de los hechos…allí habían muchos soldados reunidos alrededor de un pelirrojo agonizante en el suelo…la chica sabía que ese chico se había convertido en algo más que un gusto, o por atracción sexual era su nueva vida…

-largo, ¡LARGO TODOS, DEJENOS SOLOS!- decía la chica y los soldados solo hicieron caso a su grito…

-fuera de aquí todos, que el personal médico esté listo- decía el soldado días, mientras se iba con todos los soldados dejando solos a os chicos…

Ya solos la chica se acercó a su nuevo amor pidiéndole una explicación…

-hiroto, ¿Qué sucedió?- decía la chica cerca de romper en llanto…

-eran demasiados, había mucha conmoción no vi nada, simplemente fue, algo, la verdad me tomo por sorpresa- el chico hablaba inconcinamente esto preocupaba a la chica..

-tú me prometiste algo, espero por tu bien y el mío que salgas de esta- decía la chica con un par de lágrimas en sus ojos…

-solo tengo algo que decirte- decía el chicho pelirrojo…

-dímelo, no me ocultes nada-

Todo cambio de color cuando el chico dibujo en su rostro una sonrisa burlona, levantándose delante de la chica…

-esta es mi venganza por no darme lo que te pedí haya abajo- había frustración y una risa medio fingida por parte del chico pelirrojo…

La chica de cabellos azules se levantó de su lugar y le propino un golpe su compañero, al parecer esa "broma por venganza" no le gustó nada, no dijo nada más y con los ojos ocultos en sus cabellos se fue hacia donde estaba su grupo militar…el chico pelirrojo con la mano en su mejilla golpeada veía como se alejaba la chica peli azul molesta por su broma que por lo visto era muy pesada para la chica…

-espera- gritaba el chico a una chica que no quería saber nada de el en ese momento…

El chico siguió a la chica pero cuando llego al grupo militar no al encontraba por ningún lado, solo se encontró con los soldados que le preguntaban por su cometido…

-¿Cómo salió el chistecito?- preguntaba el soldado días…

-emmm, más o menos- decía esto mientras la chica de cabellos azules aun molesta pasaba por en frente suyo indiferente…

-no vamos, preparen todo- decía la chica sin dirigirle la mirada a ninguno de sus compañeros…

-creo que no le gustó nada- decía el soldado novato al ver la reacción de la chica…

-les dije, a ella no le gustan ninguna clase de bromas y menos algo tan pesado como jugar con una vida- decía el soldado días decepcionado de su compañero pelirrojo…

-creo que sí, te pasaste un poco pelirrojo- decía el soldado novato…

-gracias por su apoyo, son un grupo excelente, aggg y ahora ¿Qué?- decía el pelirrojo en tono sarcástico preguntándose qué iba a hacer con este problema que tenía ahora con su nueva amante…

El convoy fue avanzando a medida que en una hora ya estaban en la cima de la colina, el grupo técnico estaba algo exaltado porque el dispositivo estaba casi listo…

El grupo fue en busca de la chica de cabellos azules para comentarle la buena noticia, al chica no dudo en asistir pero al ver que allí estaría el chico pelirrojo decidió quedarse afuera mientras este cumplía con su tarea…

-ella ¿no estará aquí?-preguntaba el chico pelirrojo al grupo técnico…

-dijo que termináramos cuanto antes, y que después le enviaríamos un informe escrito- decía el líder dándole los toques finales a su invento…

Cuando todo estuvo en orden, comenzó la trasmisión…

-energía al 50%- decía el líder de grupo técnico…

Comenzó a escucharse una voz y fue cuando el grupo reacciono ante eso…

-energía al 100% no quiero que pierdan esa señal- cuando el líder dio su indicación la comunicación fue más estable y comenzó la comunicación del otro lado…

-mi nombre es hiroto Kiyama soy principal director de operaciones de la CIA-

-¿número de identificación?- preguntaba una voz al otro lado y el grupo se estremeció de la emoción al escuchar esa voz…

-shhh silencio, mi número de identificación es 0085110 soy retirado hace unos años- decía el chico pelirrojo intentando calmar los ánimos del grupo técnico…

-si claro, dígame ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?- decía la voz al otro lado la cual pertenecía a la mujer…

-necesito, presencia militar en zona de guerra- decía el chico pelirrojo…

-mmm, pero para eso debe hablar con el consejo y eso llevara tiempo- al escuchar eso el grupo técnico se decepciono un poco pero afortunada mente el chico pelirrojo tenía un haz bajo la manga…

-si claro, entonces comuníqueme con un compañero por favor-

-si, necesito el número de identificación de su compañero-

-es 0085112, no es muy diferente al mío- cuando la chica al otro lado verifico el numero este se comunicó de inmediato…

-bien, le hablaran en unos momento por favor espere-

Cuando el chico pelirrojo estableció conversación con su compañero toda la unidad técnica se llenó de euforia al escuchar lo que habían planeado…y la chica de cabellos azules quien estaba en la puerta solo se sintió feliz de que esto terminaría pronto pero se sentía decepcionada de aquel acto del chico pelirrojo…

Cuando se cortó la comunicación aquel grupo técnico se fue a descansar sabiendo que todo estaba en orden para el rescate…

El chico salió de aquella unidad y al percatarse de que estaba la chica en la puerta quizo hablar con ella…

-hola, ¿Cómo estás?- preguntaba inocentemente el chico…

-¿Cómo estoy? Eres un idiota- decía la chica de cabellos azules mientras se alejaba hacia su lugar de descanso…

…

…

…

Continuara…

¿Preguntas?

¿Reviews?


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

…

…

…

La chica se alejó hacia su creativa habitación con el fin de no establecer conversación con el chico de cabellos rojos, pero este no se quedaría tranquilo hasta hablar con ella…

-espera, ¿A dónde vas?- preguntaba el chico…

-a donde sea, no quiero verte- la chica se alejaba pero el chico la perseguía…

-espera, espera- el chico tomo a la chica por el brazo pero la chica en un movimiento rápido desvió el brazo del chico y con su otra mano tomo su arma de fuego y le apunto al chico pelirrojo…

-no te me acerques, no es exactamente tu patio de juegos- decía la chica mientras seguía sosteniendo su arma en frente del chico….

-mira como estoy temblando, eh tenido armas más grandes frente a mi rostro no me asusta ese juguete tuyo- decía el chico retando a la chica de cabellos azules…

-a diferencia de esos idiotas que te han apuntado con un arma más grande, yo si tengo agallas para volarte la cabeza- decía la chica preparando el arma para disparar…

-ah, ¿si tienes agallas? Adelante dispara- decía el chico retador mientras un grupo de soldados veían desde lejos lo que ocurría entre la joven pareja…al escuchar las palabras del chico pelirrojo todos los soldados se estremecieron ya que les aterraba que alguien retara a su "comandante" por decirlo así…

-¿escucharon? La está retando- decía el soldado novato viendo y escuchando lo que estaba pasando…

-esto me suena mal- decía el soldado días viendo a la chica de cabellos azules, y pensando "no lo hagas"

Una expresión de odio se divisó en el rostro de la chica de cabellos azules…pero el chico pelirrojo se sentía confiado claro después de trabajar tanto en una asociación como la CIA no le tenía miedo a nada…

-a mí no me tiembla la mano, cometiste un gran error-decía la chica de cabellos azules mientras bajaba el arma de fuego y disparándola en la pierna del chico pelirrojo el cual se desplomo en el suelo mirando a la chica conteniendo el dolor…

-jaja interesante, a…al parecer no te dejas acomplejar de nada- le decía el chico pelirrojo…

-¿adivina en donde ira la siguiente?- decía la chica de cabellos azules mientras se agachaba para ver al chico a los ojos…

-¿en mi trasero?- decía le chico pelirrojo con algo de gracia en su tono…

-aprendes rápido, no vuelvas a tocarme no quiero tener que enterrar a nadie, ustedes ayuden a este idiota- decía la chica a los soldados que estaban a lo lejos espiando aquella situación mientras se iba a su habitación…

Los soldados se acercaron al chico pelirrojo e intentaron levantarlo para llevarlo a la unidad médica…

-estás loco niño- decía el soldado días…

-¿de qué hablas, estabas viendo?- preguntaba el pelirrojo soportando el dolor…

-si nosotros vimos toda la cosa, fue como shuuu bang- decía el soldado novato haciendo sonidos y gestos raros…

-¿de qué hablas?- preguntaba el pelirrojo…

-habla de ti niño, confrontando a nuestra jefa, te gustan las emociones fuertes- decía le soldado días dándole un toque de gracia…

-de verdad ella te aprecia amigo- decía el soldado novato mientras se encaminaban hacia la unidad médica…

-¿Cómo que me aprecia?- preguntaba confundido el pelirrojo…

-claro, de no apreciarte te hubiera volado los sesos- decía el soldado novato

-si claro- respondía pelirrojo mientras la unidad médica atendía el disparo propinado por la chica de cabellos azules…

Después de unos momentos el equipo médico atendió la herida del pelirrojo y los soldados se fueron a dormir también la unidad médica dejando al chico pensando…después de unos momentos el chico pelirrojo decidió ir a buscar de nuevo a la chica de cabellos azules…cuando llego a la improvisada habitación de la chica peli azul el chico intento entrar por la venta pero se sorprendió cuando encontró a la chica sentada en la cama apuntándole con su arma de fuego…

-jeje hola- decía el chico intentando no hacer ningún movimiento que hiciera que la chica le disparase de nuevo…

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? A caso ¿quieres ganarte otro balazo?- preguntaba la chica de cabellos azules in dejar de apuntarle al chico pelirrojo…

-tranquila baja el arma no voy a hacer nada más que habla, en serio- decía le chico

-no quiero escucharte fuera de mi habitación- decía la chica sin ver al chico pelirrojo a los ojos…

-por favor, vamos a hablar, ¿Qué tal un tecito?- decía el chico, pero lo que hizo fue enfadar más a la chica de cabellos azules…esta se levantó y con un grito espanto al chic de cabellos rojos

-dije, FUERA DE MI HABITACION- dijo la chica levantándose de la cama y disparando en dirección al chico de cabellos rojos pero estos disparos no hicieron más que rodear al chico, el pelirrojo no hizo as que quedarse ahí tranquilo al parecer no le tenía miedo a los disparos…después de los disparos la chica se quedó en silencio viendo al chico de cabellos rojos a los ojos…

-¿Por qué es tan difícil hablar contigo?- preguntaba el chico de cabellos rojos, la chica de cabellos azules no respondió y solo se quedó en silencio…

-mira esto es sencillo, solo quiero decirte que esa broma fue algo estúpido, y nada mas- decía le chico acercándose a la perta de esta peculiar habitación…

-no pienso perdonarte por eso, tenlo claro- decía la chica de cabellos azules dándole la espalda al pelirrojo que se encontraba a la puerta…

-no, no, no quiero que me perdones, quiero que tengas claro que me siento como un idiota por haberlo hecho, hasta mañana- decía el chico saliendo de aquella habitación y cerrando la puerta dejando a la chica de cabellos azules pensativa…el chico de cabellos rojos se fue hacia un lugar tranquilo como no tenía habitación no hizo más que acomodar su colchón el suelo árido de aquella noche ye intentar dormir en esa noche fría…de repente una gota hizo que su descanso fuera interrumpido…

-demonios no debí discutir con ulvida ahora va a llover y no tengo habitación, demonios que mala suerte tengo- se decía le chico pelirrojo a si mismo mientras se levantaba para buscar un árbol o algún lugar donde no pudiese mojarse durante esa noche lluviosa…

…

…

…

Continuara…

¿Preguntas?

¿Reviews?


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

...

...

...

Nota: debido a modernizaciones en mi forma de escribir informo que ahora los fics y episodios seran mas seguidos ya que ahora seran escritos desde mi telefono movil.

...

La lluvia habia invadido el lugar donde se encontraba el pelirrojo, esto a su vez hizo que el chico buscara un lugar donde la lluvia no lo alcanzará, encontró un lugar bajo un arbol pero aquel lugar era algo pequeño por lo cual no podia extender su colchoneta para dormir asi que decidio doblar su colchoneta y sentarse a esperar a que la lluvia terminara...

-que fastidio, no solo no puedo dormir sino que ulvida no me quiere ni ver ¿que voy a hacer cuando llegue la ayuda?- se decia a si mismo el chico de cabellos rojos...

Pasaron los minutos y claro en esa pocision el chico no podia conciliar el sueño ademas de que la lluvia no habia cesado, de pronto una voz llamo la atención del chico de cabellos rojos quien se encontraba en el suelo...

-bonita noche, ¿no te parece?- decia una voz la cual pertenecia a la chica de cabellos azules la cual observaba al chico desde una de las ramas del auto...el chico de cabellos rojos contesto indiferente o mas bien arrogante...

-si claro, muy bonita noche- decía el pelirrojo...

-entonces no te interesa que te perdone ¿eh?- decia la chica de cabellos azules intentando que su compañero reaccionara ante la afirmacion que hizo el en la habitacion...

-bueno tu dijiste que jamas me perdonarias asi que de todos modos no espero llegar a nada- decia el pelirrojo defendiendo su postura...

-si claro, ven vamos a mi habitacion aqui hace bastante frio- decia la chica de cabellos azules bajando de la rama en dirección a su habitación...

-pero pense que no...- el chico pelirrojo fue interrupindo por la chica de cabellos azules...

-no eh dicho nada que tenga que ver con lo que hiciste, no malinterpretes las cosas- decia la chica ocultando sus ojos en su cabello

-emmm si claro- decia el chico de cabellos rojos siguiendo a la chica a su habitacion...

La joven pareja camino hasta la improvisada habitacion de la chica, donde despues de unos momentos la chica intento establecer los limites de aquella situaciona vual en muchos momentos se tornaba incomoda...

-sencillo, tu duermes en el suelo no quiero escuchar nada que tenga que ver con tu travezura de niño pequeño ya tuve suficiente de eso- decia la chica recostandose en su cama apagando una vela la cual iluminaba ese peculiar habitacion...

El chico pelirrojo muy atento acato el mensaje y extendió su colchoneta en el suelo y se recosto en ella para asi dormir...pasaban las horas en esa fria noche y el pelirrojo no podia dormir tal vez porque pensaba que la situacion con la peli azul estaba demasiado complicada...

...

Continuara...

Nota: este es un episodio piloto lo cual explica que sea tan corto ademas me parece que ahi errores ortográficos entonces esto simplemente es una prueba.

...

...

...

¿preguntas?

¿reviwes?


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

...

...

...

El hecho de pensar en la situacion con la chica de cabellos azules no dejaba dormir al chico pelirrojo, mientras pasaba esa fria noche el pelirrojo no hacia mas que pensar es aquel dilema que tenia con la chica debia hacer algo para que la chica retomara su actitud cariñosa hacia el ¿pero como lo haria?...

-pzz ey ¿ya estas dormida?- decia el pelirrojo en voz baja tratando de llamar la atencion de la chica...al notar que la peli azul no respondia decidio moverse, se levanto del suelo y se sento en la cama de la chica de cabellos azules sin hacer mucho ruido, despues levanto un poco las cobijas para intentar colarse al lado de la chica para asi pasar la noche juntos...los movimientos del chico debian ser muy furtivos, pero en un mal movimiento la "peculiar" cama de la chica de cabellos azules rechino haciendo que el pelirrojo se asustara...

Despues de unos segundos el pelirrojo vio que la chica no habia notado el ruido, asi que decidio seguir con su operacion y sigilosamente entro en la cama de la chica peli azul una vez cómodo una voz hizo que el pelirrojo se espantara...

-tienes 3 segundos para salir de mi cama- decia la chica de cabellos azules la cual estaba dándole la espalda al pelirrojo...

El terror no dejaba reaccionar al pelirrojo no sabia si huir o quedarse y defender su posicion...

-¿no me oyes?- la chica dijo esto estirando su mano hasta un cajon que habia junto a su cama para tomar su arma de fuego -bien, te lo dire de nuevo-...

El chico pelirrojo al ver que la chica se estaba volteando y que ademas tenia en su mano su arma se llenaba aun mas de terror, pero el chico simplemente no hizo nada y solo estaba ahi recostado mirando al techo...la chica peli azul se volteo por completo miro al chico y trato de estar lo mas calmada posible...

-te lo dire de nuevo, sal de mi cama ahora- decia recargado su arma de mano...el chico pelirrojo simplemente no respondia es como si se hubiera quedado en blanco...

-¡ey!- la chica de cabellos azules no sabia porque el pelirrojo estaba actuando asi...

-sabes, no pense que fueras tan dura conmigo- decia el pelirrojo a lo que la chica de cabellos azules respondió algo molesta...

-y yo no pense que tu fueras tan estúpido- decia la chica de cabellos azules bajando su arma...

-fue un chiste algo tonto lo se pero igual, te adverti que me vengaria de aquel beso que me negaste- se defendia el pelirrojo...

-como vas a comparar lo que yo hice con la estupidez que tu hiciste, no compares la mierda con la pomada (pomada: tipo de crema curativa)- decia la chica..

-tienes razon, no debo comparar eso pero aun asi solo quiero que- el pelirrojo fue interrumpido por una explosion que sono afuera de aquella habitacion...de pronto el soldado Diaz entro alertando a la joven pareja...

-debemos movernos, los ingleses se aproximan- decia el soldado un poco agitado...

-¡¿QUE!?- decia la chica de cabellos azules algo asustada...

-lo que oiste lamento dañarles la noche al par de tortolitos pero debemos movernos cuanto antes hacia la costa- decia el soldado...

-muevan la unidad tecnica lo mas rapido que puedan, si algo le pasa a esa unidad estamos jodidos, diles que tomen la ruta alterna por el bosque estate alli en unos minutos- decia la chica de cabellos azules levantandose tomando su arma de mano...

-si, a la orden- el soldado salio para dar las indicaciones a sus compañeros dejando a la pareja de nuevo sola...

La chica de cabellos azules se quito su ropa para ir semi desnuda hacia su closet lo cual provoco que el pelirrojo se sonrojara...

-¿no piensas cubrirte al menos?- decia el pelirrojo sonrojado sin dejar de mirar el bien torneado cuerpo de su compañera...

-no- dijo friamente la chica de cabellos azules...

-¿porque?- preguntaba confundido el pelirrojo...

-por dos razones: una no es el momento para ser vanidosos y dos...tu ya conoces mi cuerpo asi que simplemente me da igual- decia tomando su ropa para despues colocarsela con rapidez, despues de estar lista salio de aquella habitación sin darle ni la mas minima importancia al chico que se quedaba alli...

Despues de unos momentos el pelirrojo reacciono tomo una de las armas de aquella habitación y salio para enfrentar al enemigo...

La verdada no estaban en una batalla sino que el enemigo se estaba acercando y la señal era aquella explosion generada por una bomba lanzada minutos antes por parte de los ingleses...a lo lejos vio como el convoy militar se alejaba hacia el bosque, luego volteo a ver y unos soldados se estaban encargado de desmontar la habitación de la chica de cabellos azules para poder moverla...el chico siguió a los soldados y luego intentar encontrar a la chica peli azul, pero al no lograrlo hablo con el soldado novato...

-oye niño, ¿donde esta ulvida?- preguntaba el pelirrojo mientras todos los soldados caminaban hacia el bosque...

-ella y unis soldados fueron a distraer a los ingleses- decia el novato muy tranquilo...

-maldicion no, ¿con quien fue?- preguntaba el pelirrojo algo asustado...

-yo no se nada, no molestes estoy ocupado- decia el novato algo molesto puesto que tenia que cargar un par de cosas...

El chico pelirrojo asustado corrio hacia donde estaba la chica de cabellos azules para poder ayudarla...

-espero este bien- se decia a si mismo cargando su arma preparandose para lo que fuera a pasar...

...

...

...

Continuara...

¿preguntas?

¿reviews?


End file.
